


Mistletoe Magic

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, MC out here kissing everyone, Multi, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, just smooches, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: What happens when Solomon gives you an early Christmas present that helps set the mood for that perfect holiday kiss? Find out in this winter-themed series, in which MC brings the sorcerer’s magic mistletoe on their outings with the demons (and one angel!) of the Devildom. A series of very short (~1000 words) one-shots. Happy holidays!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 206
Kudos: 588





	1. An Early Gift

“Well that’s it,” Solomon says cheerfully as the two of you walk side-by-side through the halls of RAD. The building is unusually quiet, and your footsteps echo off the walls. “No more exams until after break.” 

“I am _so_ ready to not think about exams or coursework until the new year,” You say, groaning at the weight of your bookbag overpacked with study materials. “That was brutal.” 

Solomon chuckles. “Well, I hear there will be plenty to keep us busy. Lord Diavolo has planned quite the holiday celebration on behalf of the exchange students.” 

“I heard!” You reply, turning to Solomon excitedly, feeling a bit re-energized at the reminder. Preparations for the festivities are already well underway, and the schedule of events is posted on nearly every billboard around RAD. The outdoor activities, in particular, had caught your eye. “There’s even going to be snow!” 

“Yes, a true white Christmas. Never thought I’d see something like that in the Devildom.” Solomon says thoughtfully, stopping in front of one of the billboards. He locates the flyer and consults the list of events with a hand to his chin. “According to this, snowfall should begin tomorrow.”

You stand at Solomon’s shoulder to look over the list of events. “The Christmas market sounds like fun!” You point to a date on the colorful flyer, drawing the sorcerer’s eye.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Solomon says, fishing something out of his bookbag. “I picked up a few things for the holiday last time I was in town, and I got you something.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” You tell him, but you can’t help but be curious as Solomon pulls out a small, white pouch from his bookbag. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing expensive, just something I thought you might like.” Solomon assures you. “Consider it an early Christmas present.” 

“What is it?” You ask, holding out your hand.

Solomon places the small bag into your palm. “It’s mistletoe.” He says with a smile. 

You look up at him curiously as you work open the strings tying the bag closed. Sure enough, you reach into the small pouch and pull out a pretty, perfect sprig of white berries and green leaves decorated with a black velvet bow.

“It’s lovely! Thank you!” You say to him with a bright smile, turning the glistening berries over to inspect them more closely; their pearlescence seems to have a brighter sheen than you’ve seen before, and the green of the leaves almost glitters. “Is it from the human world? It looks a little… different.” 

“Actually, it’s native to the Devildom.” Solomon explains. “But difficult to find. It has magical properties that differentiate it from the plant found in the human realm.” 

“Magical properties?”

Solomon nods. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this plant inspired the holiday tradition in the human world,” He continues. “It encourages a particular mood, or atmosphere, inspiring those nearest to the plant to display affection for someone they care for.” 

“Er, what do you mean?” You ask Solomon a little warily, holding up the sprig with the tips of your fingers, uncertain. 

“Let's say you were out on a date with a certain someone,” Solomon says nonchalantly. “And that someone cares for you. They might be more inclined to, perhaps… give you a kiss.” 

“Wait, so it’s _actually_ magic? Like, if I carry this around, people will kiss me?" You ask him. "I thought you meant it could be used in a potion or something.”

Solomon laughs, enjoying your apprehensive expression – it’s cute. “Don't worry. Only those who are already close with you will be encouraged to act on their feelings. The mistletoe doesn’t create affection, just prompts one to express it. And you don’t have to carry it around with you, if you’d rather not.”

“No, sorry,” You worry that your reaction was a bit rude. “I mean, thank you. It’s a beautiful gift. I really do like it!” You say, slipping the mistletoe carefully back into the pouch.

“I’m glad.” Solomon watches you place the pouch in the outside pocket of your bookbag, tucking it safely away. 

“Oi! Human! You’re keepin’ me waitin’!”

The familiar voice causes you to raise your head. “Hey, Mammon!” You greet the demon with a smile as he approaches. “Are you ready to go?”

“’Course I am!” Mammon says, joining the two of you in in front of the billboard and eyeing Solomon suspiciously. “What’s the hold up? I thought you were meetin’ me in the courtyard.”

“Sorry, I—”

“It’s my fault,” Solomon says smoothly. “I wanted to talk with MC about our exam answers, and we lost track of time.”

You glance sideways at Solomon, as if to ask why he's being secretive, and the sorcerer winks at you.

“Anyway, I’m off to help Luke decorate our dorm for the holidays.” Solomon says, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he turns back to Mammon. “Good luck!”

Solomon gives you and Mammon a small wave as he heads off down the corridor, where you now notice the two angels standing together, the smaller one looking a bit grumpy at having been made to wait.

“Luck? What’dya need that for?” Mammon asks, watching Solomon leave with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing, Mammon. Let’s go!” You say, tugging on his arm, anxious to get back to the house to start your own holiday preparations.

As the two of you make your way back to the House of Lamentation, you think about the magic mistletoe. You’re not entirely sure how it works, but how much could such a little plant _really_ do? Besides, if it only works on pre-existing feelings, chances are you may not get _any_ Christmas kisses, you muse, looking at Mammon’s back as he leads the way, his practiced indifference to your presence as unyielding as ever. You sigh. Who's to say Solomon isn't just playing a prank on you with this whole magic mistletoe nonsense, anyway? 

As you climb the steps to the House of Lamentation, you determine to forget about Solomon's weird present, at least for now. Your break is only a short couple of weeks, and you plan to cram them full of as much holiday fun as possible. Everything else - berries included - will just have to wait!


	2. Christmas Market (Satan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and MC share a kiss at the Christmas market <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but there will be all kinds of kisses! Sweet kisses, silly kisses, spicy kisses... Just to keep things interesting ;)

Your first day of winter break! Definitely a morning to sleep in, you think, turning over lazily in your warm, cozy bed. Except… _Christmas market with Satan today!_ You remember, bounding out of bed. You gasp when your feet hit the cold stone floor. It’s _freezing_ – a far cry from the typical cool damp of the House of Lamentation. That can only mean one thing…

***

“Snow!” You exclaim happily, holding your hands up to the eerily dark Devildom sky from which the white, fluffy flakes are falling.

Satan looks at your sparkling eyes and chuckles. Humans get so excited over the simplest things, he muses. “I’m glad you approve.” He says, offering you his arm. “Ready?”

You take Satan’s elbow and turn your attention back to the scene around you. The Christmas market is bustling, an instant hit with the locals. Colorful, brightly lit vendor stalls are crowded with customers of all forms and sizes, who eagerly peer at the limited-time goods available only during the holiday break. Off in the distance, lines form for the food stalls, and there's an aroma of toasted nuts on the wintry air. You tuck your arm in a little closer to Satan, delighted to have his company for such a festive outing. “Thanks for agreeing to come with me.”

“I’m happy to come along.” Satan assures you, starting to guide the two of you through the throngs so that you can admire the variety of handcrafted and baked items at the nearest vendor stalls. “Let me know if you see a sign for the—what was it? Gluhwein?”

“Mhm,” You answer absentmindedly, attention drawn to a nearby stall strung with bright lights and boasting colorful woolen gloves and mittens. “Can we look over here?”

“Of course.” Satan says, allowing himself to be led to the shop. As you glance around the cheerfully decorated space, Satan's eyes land on a particularly warm looking woolen scarf. It's clearly been well made, and the pattern... Wait, are those _cats_?

“What is it?” You ask your shopping partner, noticing that something has caught Satan’s eye. You follow his gaze and spy the pretty scarf. 

“Nothing.” The demon replies quickly, turning away, cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment. “I was just admiring the quality of the items on display.” He says, trying to dismiss your interest. But before he can stop you, you’ve gotten the stall keeper’s attention and they’re handing you the scarf for closer inspection.

You run your fingers over the soft material as you hold it up for Satan to see. “Do you like it?”

Satan looks, and sure enough, the sweetest little cats make up the pattern on the scarf.

"I think it's lovely. And the kittens are adorable." You prompt him encouragingly. 

You're right, of course, but for some reason, it’s your face he can’t seem to look away from. You always know just what he needs to hear. “Very cute.” Satan says, blushing.

“Then it’s your Christmas present.” You say, smiling warmly at him. "And I'm not going to let you talk me out of it."

Satan watches you pay for the scarf, feeling unusually warm inside. You're the only one he would let do this for him. Your smile as you turn back to him with the bag in your hands makes Satan's heart skip a beat. 

"Should we find your wine?" 

***

As the day goes on, the market begins to thin out, no doubt due in part to the unusually chill weather. You hug yourself and shiver, rubbing your arms to stimulate blood flow. The baked treats and toasted nuts you shared with Satan had helped, but it seems like you’ve had about as much snowy weather as you can take for one day.

Satan watches you try to warm yourself. “Would you wear my scarf for a while?” He asks, unwrapping his Christmas market souvenir from around his own neck without waiting for an answer.

You turn to him, surprised. “You don’t have to—”

Satan takes a step towards you, cutting off your words with closeness. Slowly, he wraps the soft woolen scarf around your neck once, twice, and then tugs the ends to make sure it stays.

“It looks good on you.” Satan says, pulling gently on the ends of the scarf around your neck one final time and giving you a small smile. His fingers linger on the scarf, and Satan finds himself admiring the way its coloring brings out your eyes.

“Thanks…” You murmur, feeling suddenly flushed despite the frigid air. What’s gotten into Satan? He’s standing so close, and it almost looks like… 

_Oh no!_

And then it’s happening, too quickly for you to think. 

Satan leans forward, kissing you gently. The feeling is cool and quiet, at first, but his lips continue to move against yours slowly, deliberately, until you’re flooded with a tingling warmth all the way to the tips of your fingers and toes. When Satan slips his tongue across your lips, you lax your mouth to let him in, returning his careful enthusiasm with your own.

What might have been a moment turns into a minute as Satan’s kisses grow deeper. You start to melt into the feeling of his mouth on yours, and you lean into him instinctively, chasing the heat that flutters between the two of you in increasingly rushed kisses, one after another, rapid, like your heartbeats. 

A low, soft sound Satan makes against your lips sets your heart thump wildly in your chest, and you suddenly remember where you are. Hot and breathless, you pull away from Satan’s passionate kisses. 

“S-Satan!” You whisper, glancing around self-consciously at a few passers-by. It's not that you mind to be seen kissing him, but he doesn't seem entirely like himself right now, and you think you know why. 

Satan pants lightly, cheeks flushed, eyes bright. You pulled away so quickly that it's left him dizzy. On a normal day, he can contain his feelings for you, but right now, he just wants to take you in his arms and kiss the warmth back into you, no matter where you are or who is watching. 

“Are you okay?” You ask Satan, concerned in spite of the residual tingling in your toes. You realize now what happened; you took your wallet from your bookbag this morning, completely forgetting that you’d tucked the mistletoe from Solomon in the larger pocket for safekeeping - the magical berries have been with you the entire time.

Blinking himself back into the present, Satan looks into your shy face. You’re wrapped snugly in his scarf, lips parted, billowing out little puffs of hot breath into the frigid air. You’re… too cute for words. “I’m fine, MC.” He assures you. “But I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it so far.”

It’s the truth, but even as he says it, Satan fights the urge to pull you into his arms and press his lips to yours again. Seriously, what is happening to him? Despite his confusion, Satan can’t help but think that maybe this was for the best. He needs to tell you how he feels at some point, doesn’t he? What better way to show you what’s in his heart than through action? And… you _did_ kiss him back, didn’t you?

“It’s getting cold. Let’s take you home.” Satan says, offering you his arm again. “I promise I’ll behave.” He adds with a sheepish smile.

You take Satan's arm and give him a smile of your own, but somehow, you’re not sure that the demon will be able to keep that promise. More importantly, you realize, you're not sure if you want him to.


	3. Bows and Kisses (Asmo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC helps Asmo wrap presents and gifts him a kiss. And... maybe more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, Asmo's is one of the spicy ones, hehe. <3

“You’re such a sweetheart for offering to help me wrap presents, MC!” Asmo greets you gratefully. “Honestly, I think I went a bit overboard, so you’re a complete lifesaver!”

You enter Asmo’s room having brought the requested items: scissors, tape, and a ruler. Plus a little something extra: your magic mistletoe, tucked safely away in your pocket. Your evening out with Satan suggested that Solomon was telling the truth about the plant, but part of you wonders if it wasn’t all just a coincidence. So today, you decided to take this opportunity to learn if there’s something to the berries, after all.

Of course, it will only work if Asmo has feelings for you. _Real feelings, not just the lust kind_ , you remind yourself as you set down the rest of your items next to a rather impressive pile of giftwrapping materials. Every ribbon and bow, every roll of patterned paper, is almost shockingly merry and bright - but definitely _not_ traditional Christmas colors. 

“Wow,” You say, picking up a glittery, hot-pink roll. “Your wrapping paper is certainly festive.”

“Isn’t it?” Asmo giggles as he admires a roll of pretty blue paper flecked with metallic gold. “I can’t wait to see the finished product!” He clasps his hands together excitedly.

Asmo’s smile is so genuine, you can’t help but match it with your own. Whether he has _those_ kind of feelings for you or not, Asmo’s definitely fun to be around, and you’re looking forward to your time together.

“Just tell me where to start!” 

***

Time passes quickly as the two of you Asmo-fy the demon’s many gifts. The job takes up the better part of your afternoon, but you enjoy a friendly chat and swap stories as you work. When you finally finish, every glitzy, glamorous package is wrapped and ready to make a statement beneath its designated Christmas tree.

“What’s in these small boxes?” You ask Asmo, wrapping the last of what must have been at least two dozen of the petite boxes in a stunning, floral-patterned paper. 

“Oh! They’re for some of my fans on Devilgram.” Asmo explains, obviously delighted by your question. “I did a Christmas giveaway!”

“Oh, that’s really neat!” You tell Asmo, tying a bow with silver ribbon on top of the box and adding it to the pile of completed presents.

“And since you asked… I was going to wait to give you yours, but I’m just too excited for you to see it!” Asmo says brightly, pulling out one of the small, prettily wrapped boxes. “Merry Christmas!” 

“Really? Thanks!” You say, touched that he'd thought of you. 

Taking the box from Asmo, you carefully remove the lid. Nestled within pink tissue paper is a silver locket charm shaped like a heart. You pull the dainty accessory from the packaging and hold it up. 

“Wow!” You murmur, admiring the way the intricate designs on the locket catch the light.

“Just wait until you open it!” Asmo says with a giggle. 

Taking the little locket in your hands, you gently open the clasp. Inside is a holiday-themed selfie of Asmo, resplendent in a fur-trimmed cape and a dazzling smile, giving the viewer a flirtatious wink. You have to admit, he looks absolutely stunning. “You’re—it’s beautiful!” You tell Asmo, blushing a little. 

“I knew you’d love it!” Asmo gushes, pleased by your physical response as much as your words. It’s not like he doesn’t _know_ he’s beautiful, but it always means more when you say it. “Do you think I chose the right selfie? I couldn’t decide. I almost went with my most popular post on Devilgram, but then I thought, why not do something special?”

“This is perfect,” You assure Asmo. “Really. Your followers are going to love it as much as I do!” 

“Good!” Asmo says with a smile, satisfied. He then turns to the rest of the gifts, surveying the fruits of your labor. “I almost hate to send them off now that they’re done. They’re just so lovely!” He sighs.

“But just think how much everyone will enjoy them!” You remind Asmo as you begin tidying up, collecting the scraps of giftwrap that can be salvaged. 

“Still, it’s too bad that I don’t have more gifts that will be staying here. It’d be nice to have a few beautiful pieces to admire.” Asmo says, watching you arrange the leftover wrapping paper and ribbon. You look rather lovely yourself, Asmo thinks. Not that you don't usually look pleasant, but today... something is different. Have you finally been getting proper beauty sleep? Have you started a new skin regimen? Whatever you’re doing, it’s working; he’s been distracted by you all afternoon. Luckily, it’s the sort of distraction he’s used to, so he’s managed to keep to himself. 

Until now.

Bending over, Asmo pulls a luxurious, deep red ribbon from his collection of giftwrap. He runs the ribbon through his fingers, enjoying the silky feeling against his skin. “Say, MC?”

“Hm?” You look from where you're standing straightening the presents back at Asmo, whose cheeks are looking a little pink.

“How would _you_ like to be my Christmas present?” Asmo asks, a slight sing-song to his voice.

“I—what?” You ask, taken aback. 

Asmo walks across the room towards you and slips the red ribbon over your head to the back of your neck in one smooth motion. The material is cool and soft against your skin, giving you goosebumps along your arms. The demon hums, delighted by your reaction. “Yes, I think you’re exactly what I asked for.” He murmurs, amber eyes sparkling. “And I’ve been _very_ good this year.”

“A-Asmo?” You swallow thickly, starting to feel lost in Asmo’s gaze.

Asmo uses the ribbon to pull you closer to him, until your faces almost meet. “If that’s too much to ask for, I’ll settle for a kiss.” Asmo says, giving another gentle tug on the ribbon until you're close enough for his lips to brush against yours. “How about it, kitten?”

You’d expected, of course, that Asmo might try to kiss you. What you _hadn’t_ expected was how fast your heart would beat with him so close. Or how inviting his breath would feel against your lips. You simply aren't prepared for how very much you want to kiss him, too.

“Okay,” Your voice is barely a whisper, but it’s what Asmo needs to hear.

Nothing has every felt so perfectly pleasurable as Asmo’s kiss. His mouth is seductive, alluring, pulling you in with gentle lips and soft breaths and tiny sighs that make your blood rush more boldly in your veins. You give yourself over to the feeling as Asmo indulges your desire with kiss after kiss, each one deeper than the last.

At first, you struggle to match Asmo’s pace, but soon you’re the one asking for more with a stumbling tongue, with hands that have somehow begun climbing his back, with arms that pull him to you like he’s all you want, all you need in this moment. Asmo gives you what you ask for, and then some, until you’re a melting mess in his arms.

As he slides a hand up into your hair, Asmo feels your body press against his, eliminating any remaining space between the two of you. When he tugs gently on your locks, the soft moan you make makes Asmo’s head spin, and he forces himself to pause; you’ve only agreed to a kiss, after all.

When Asmo pulls back, you meet his eyes slowly, a little embarrassed by your eager response to his kiss. His captivating gaze does little to calm your racing pulse.

“Sweetheart,” Asmo says warmly. “Is there anything else you want to give me? It would be such a shame to let all this extra ribbon go to waste,” He murmurs, face flushed. “Especially when it’s just your color.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I felt like I ran out of space with this one, but I want to be fair and keep each chapter about the same length! So, we'll stop here for now ;)


	4. Trimming the Tree (Diavolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo invites his favorite exchange student over for tea to help him decorate his tree.

“It’s breathtaking!” You exclaim, looking in wonderment upon the giant evergreen tree in the center of the great hall at the Demon Lord's Castle. Diavolo had been vague but rather urgent in his messages inviting you over for afternoon tea today, and now you see it was all part of the plan.

Diavolo chuckles. “I’m glad you think so! I had it brought in from the Primeval Forest. The Little Ds have been helping with the castle decorations, but I thought you might like to help with the tree yourself.”

“Really?” You ask, surprised. “That sounds fun, but I’ve never decorated a Christmas tree this big before!”

“We can enlist some help if it’s required, but I think the two of us should be fine on our own for a bit, don’t you?” Diavolo asks with a smile.

 _Just the two of us?_ For some reason you can't remember, the idea of being alone with the prince raises a red flag. But Diavolo look so confident, you can't help but agree. “Definitely.” You nod decidedly.

***

Before you know it, you and Diavolo have nearly completed your task. The tree is decorated with twinkling crimson lights, and tapered candles are perched on the end of each solemn branch, adding their own soft glow. Shiny baubles hang amongst the needles, catching in the candlelight and contributing to the overall effect.

“Just a couple more,” You mumble mostly to yourself, standing on tip-toes to hang another sparkling ornament on a branch just out of your reach.

Suddenly, large hands wrap around your waist, lifting you up to just the right height. It steals the breath from you, and your hand trembles just a little as you hang the globe on the branch; you hadn’t even realized Diavolo was standing so close to you. When your feet hit solid ground again, you take a moment to steady yourself as the demon prince’s hands drop from your waist. 

“My Lord, would this ladder be of help?” Barbatos gestures to an incredibly tall ladder that would easily enable you to reach even the highest branches. _When did Barbatos get here?_ You wonder, realizing you were probably too engrossed in getting the decorations right to notice. That, or Diavolo's presence alone has taken up most of your attention. He seems different today. Gentler, but in a way that made your heart race when your hands touched as you passed ornaments to one another. The more relaxed Diavolo seemed, the more hurried your own pulse became when you'd catch him watching you as you worked together. 

“Excellent! How wonderfully resourceful of you, Barbatos.” Diavolo beams as his butler brings the ladder over beside the tree. 

“I will go prepare tea for our guest, as I believe you are almost done here, my Lord.” Barbatos explains with a bow, and Diavolo nods as Barbatos makes his way out of the main hall with polite clicks of his heels on the marble floor. 

You watch Barbatos leave, and the great hall suddenly feels very small with just the two of you and the large tree. It’s not like Diavolo had meant anything by it, you tell yourself, watching the tall demon hang the last of the ornaments on the tree. Still, it’s strange how you can still feel the warmth from his hands around your waist.

“Do you mind helping me with the star?” Diavolo asks, his voice waking you from your musings.

 _Of course, it would have to be a star - not an angel_ , you think, nodding at Diavolo, not quite trusting your voice.

Diavolo reaches again into the almost empty box of ornaments, pulling out a solid gold pentagram set with rubies and emeralds, which he then hands to you.

“This is… gorgeous.” You manage to say, running your fingers over the gemstones as they catch the candlelight. 

“I’m very glad you like it. I had it made for this year’s celebration.” Diavolo says warmly. You look so sweet standing there, carefully cradling the precious thing in your human hands. You always seem impressed with the luxuries of the castle, and despite this, you still manage to treat him as an equal, or something close to it. You’re respectful, like the others, but you can also relax around him, make him feel as though the two of you are friends. And that’s something that most are unable or unwilling to do. 

“Should I…?”

“Of course! Up you go!” Diavolo says, pushing away his introspective thoughts and motioning to the ladder.

Diavolo holds the tall ladder still for you as you slowly climb up until you reach the tip-top of the giant Christmas tree. The gold pentagram is heavy in your hands, but the tree is magnificent, erudite, and will have no trouble bearing its weight. You carefully place the star on top of an upward sticking branch, and it slides on securely. You look down at Diavolo to smile. “How’s that?” 

“It’s perfect.” Diavolo says, watching you closely with sparkling eyes as his hands steady the ladder. His cheeks seem a little pinker than you remember, but it must be the glow of the hellfire from the candles. 

Carefully, you begin making your way back down. You expect Diavolo to move, but when your ankles are alongside Diavolo’s hands on ladder, he’s still there, holding it for you. As you take the next few steps, a large hand gently steadies you.

You turn to look at Diavolo, sensing an intent beyond safety in the way his hand rests on your hip. The two of you are now at eye-level, equals in height. Eye-to-eye, he doesn’t seem so imposing, so princely. Or maybe it’s what you see in his eyes - a softness, a warmth that radiates from their golden depths. 

“My Lord?” You ask, and your voice comes out barely a whisper.

Slowly, Diavolo leans forward and presses his lips to yours. His mouth is warm, and his bangs tickle your forehead as you respond by turning your own face slightly, until you pair up perfectly. You’re not sure what you would have thought kissing the demon prince would be like, had you ever thought about it, but you never would have guessed just how tender he would be, how cautiously his lips would move, or how sweet his mouth would taste. It’s like a dream - a beautiful, fleeting dream.

The kiss lasts for another breath, and then the coolness of the great room hits your lips again as the prince pulls away. Diavolo’s face is flushed, his eyes vulnerable.

“Forgive me, MC. I didn’t mean to take liberties with you.” Diavolo says with an embarrassed chuckle. He glances away from you, and you search for your voice to respond. 

“It’s alright, my Lord.” You say, swallowing your surprise as you remember the thing you shouldn't have forgotten. “A-actually, it’s my fault. Solomon gave me this mistle—”

“Tea is served, my Lord.” Barbatos’ calm, clear voice brings both of you back to the present, back to reality, and Diavolo laughs with relief as you climb down the last few steps of the ladder. 

“Excellent! We’ll take it in here, if you don’t mind, Barbatos. I’d love to be able to admire our work while we chat.” 

You sneak a peek at Diavolo as Barbatos prepares the tea table in front of the Christmas tree, thinking about how you should apologize. You had left so quickly after receiving his messages that you had forgotten all about the mistletoe. The prince catches your eye and smiles, sending the butterflies that linger in your tummy into motion again; he looks so happy, you think. Maybe you’ll just keep your secret to yourself, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this schedule way in advance, but I'm so happy that Diavolo's kiss lines up with the release of the 'undatables'! Gotta show our prince some love <3


	5. Making a List (Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC asks Levi to make a list of what he wants for Christmas. Levi really only wants one thing.

Your gifts for Satan and Asmo taken care of, you have yet to decide what you’ll give to the other brothers for Christmas. Really, the only demon you’re genuinely concerned about shopping for is the House of Lamentation’s resident otaku. At first, you’d figured it would be easy enough to pick out some merch from one of Levi’s favorite anime series or grab a new game he’d like, but the more you thought about it, the more you realized how hard it would be to get Levi anything he hasn’t already gotten himself – or bribed someone else to get for him. You are, after all, well aware that Akuzon packages show up for him almost daily, having somehow been assigned to room delivery duty after offering to bring Levi his package once. _Once!_

Which leaves you no choice. You’ll have to ask him directly. 

***

“You want me to make a Christmas list?” Levi asks, looking at the paper and pen you’re holding out for him.

“I had some ideas, but I don’t know if they’re things you have already, so it’d be helpful if you could put down a few things.” You explain with a smile. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Levi takes the pen and paper from you. “Well, if it means I won’t get stuck with some dumb normie gift, then I guess I can make a quick list.” 

“Er—thanks. I think.” You mumble as Levi spins back around in his desk chair and begins numbering lines on the paper in preparation for his ‘short’ list. Maybe he can ask for the limited-edition figurine of Ruri-chan in her cute little Christmas outfit! Or an advance copy of _I Was Tricked Into Kissing My Best Friend, But It Was Everything I Ever Wanted_! That would be tough to get your hands on, though, Levi thinks, tapping the end of the pen against his lips. Still, you _did_ ask, so he might as well give you the option.

You plop down in the nearby bean bag chair while Levi fills out his list; it looks like it might take a while. But that’s good, you think. It means you should have plenty of options to choose from. 

***

You check your D.D.D. again. It’s been twenty-five minutes, at least. You watch Levi furrow his brow in concentration as he continues adding items to the list. It’s not that you’re impatient, but it’s strangely quiet, and you can’t help but think about the mistletoe in your pocket. In addition to getting present ideas from Levi, you’re on a stealth mission: find out how Levi _really_ feels about you. So far, nothing. _Not that this is the most romantic of settings_ , you think, glancing around Levi’s room. Still, if Levi _did_ have feelings for you, then you would have expected something to happen by now.

Levi pulls at his collar a bit as he writes down another item; it’s weirdly warm in his room today. Which is super strange, now that he’s thinking about it, because it’s still snowing outside. Levi shrugs off his jacket and tries to concentrate on the list. What had he been about to write? It’s so hard to think with you sitting _right there_.You look so cute sitting in his beanbag chair, playing on your D.D.D., like you always do. And don’t your lips just look extra soft today?

Levi wipes his forehead and pushes his bangs to the side. It’s not just warm. Something feels different. Almost like… Levi whips his head around to see his own tail swishing back and forth behind his desk chair. _Gah!_ Hurriedly, he tucks his tail under his chair, stealing a glance at you and hoping you haven’t noticed. No, you don’t seem to have seen. But _wow,_ you look even cuter than usual, Levi thinks, feeling butterflies in his stomach. _Argh! Not helping!_

“How’s it going?” You ask innocently, making Levi jump as you look up from your device. “Have some ideas down?”

“Y-yeah, I think—”

Levi makes a strangled sound as he stares down at the list in front of him, aghast. The last ten items are all the same, and more importantly, they’re just one word: _kiss_. He hadn’t even realized he was writing it! Not only has his tail betrayed him, but apparently his hand is in on it. Levi quickly crumples up the list and tosses it in the direction of his wastebasket. This is ridiculous! 

“Is everything okay?” You ask Levi, concerned. You’d thought you’d heard him make a strange noise a moment ago.

“This is stupid.” Levi mumbles. “I should’ve just given you my Akuzon wish list.”

“Oh,” You say, feeling silly for not having thought of it. “You’re right.” 

Levi sighs heavily, dropping his head down on his desk with a thud. Why is he feeling all foggy and slightly feverish? 

You take a closer look at the demon. _Could it be…?_ Is it at least _possible_ that it’s the mistletoe doing this to him? 

“Levi? Should I leave?” You ask, pushing yourself out of the beanbag chair. If this _is_ the mistletoe’s doing, you think, you’d better just go; Levi clearly isn’t handling it very well. You want to know Levi’s true feelings, but you don’t want to pressure him like this. 

Levi looks down at the desk, hiding his unbearably hot face from you. _Kiss_ … that’s what he’d written over and over. But not just any kiss. No, he wants a kiss from _you_. So badly it hurts, and his chest is tight, and he can’t breathe. He can’t stop thinking about it. 

When Levi doesn’t respond, you head for the door. “I’ll message you, okay?” You say with your hand on the knob. “You can just send me your Akuzon wish list.”

“W-wait.”

You turn at Levi’s voice. 

Levi pushes his computer chair back and stands to face you in one urgent, but not particularly smooth motion. His face is bright red, and his horns have made an appearance. Another quick glance confirms he’s in full demon form. Is he… _angry?_ Angry Levi is _not_ something you think you should stick around for. 

“Levi, I-I’m sorry…” You stutter a bit as the demon takes long strides towards you. “This is my fault.” 

Levi looms over you for a second, and you’re reminded of how tall he is when he isn’t curled up to play video games or hunched up in his computer chair. 

“Kiss me.” Levi says through hot lips, his orange eyes bright. He’s holding you by your arms with a surprisingly tight grip. “I w-want a kiss for Christmas.” 

“Levi, wait, I need to tell you—”

“You said to tell you what I want, and _this_ is it.” Levi says, looking less embarrassed and more determined. 

You try to remember exactly what Solomon had said about the mistletoe. Something about how the mistletoe only urges someone to act on their feelings – it can’t create them. So, if Levi felt only friendship towards you, he'd be asking for a hug instead, right? But he’s not. Levi’s asking for a kiss, and he’s looking at you with such longing that your heart is racing wildly, expectantly.

“A kiss it is, then.” 

You place your hands on Levi’s warm cheeks, and the demon’s eyes go wide. He can’t believe you’re going to do it. He can’t believe you’re going to _kiss_ him. 

“W-wait!” Levi squeaks out. “D-don’t do it if you don’t want to.” He says, but his eyes drop to your lips. 

“Levi, I’d love to kiss you.” You tell him honestly. It’s making you nervous and excited to think of what this kiss could mean. You pull the demon’s face to your own, stopping when your lips are almost touching. 

“Levi…” You whisper, and your breath on his lips makes him shiver. 

“Y-yes?”

“Merry Christmas.” 

And then your lips are on his, or his on yours – it’s impossible to know who bridged that final gap. The kiss is eager, sloppy, and so, _so_ good it makes your head reel. Levi’s mouth is warm and soft, and he uses more tongue than you would’ve thought for someone usually so flustered by physical contact. You reciprocate Levi’s affection, letting your lips move with his as the two of you establish a rhythm that’s as off-kilter as the pounding in your chest. The kiss finally ends when you gasp at a new pressure around your ankle.

“Ah! S-s-sorry!” Levi says, looking incredibly embarrassed and uncoiling his tail from around your foot. 

“It’s… okay,” You pant, a little breathless from the onslaught of Levi’s kisses. You’re not ready to relinquish Levi just yet, not while he’s being so honest about what he wants from you, but there’s something you should tell him, first.

“Levi,” You begin your confession. “Please don’t be too mad, but I know why you wanted to kiss me.” 

“Y-you do?” Levi asks, shocked. Has the normie finally figured out how he feels?

“I may have had a little help.” You say, pulling the magic mistletoe from your pocket and holding it up for Levi to see. 

Levi observes the sparkling berries, and his jaw drops. _Mother of Lotan_ , Levi thinks. _This is_ just _like that episode he watched last week, where the side character was forced by magic to confront their feelings for the protagonist!_ And most importantly, the protagonist liked the side character, too.

“I’m not mad.” Levi blushes warmly.

“Y-you’re not?” You ask, surprised.

“Nope.” Levi says, pulling you snugly into a hug. How could he be, knowing what he knows now? “This is the best present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a day late, but I TRIED SO HARD TO GET THE WORD COUNT DOWN. In the end I gave up, haha.


	6. Hot Cocoa Kisses (Beel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Beel go sledding and find a way to warm up afterwards <3

Getting into the sled behind you, Beel tucks his long legs around yours. His hands planted firmly on either side of the sled anchor both of you at the top of a fairly impressive, snow-covered hill. Beel's broad chest at your back helps you feel safe as you look down the icy incline. This is going to be your fastest ride yet, no doubt about that. 

It's been snowing all week, and you've been itching for a chance to get out. So when Beel offered to take you sledding, you'd jumped at the opportunity. You hadn't really thought through how close the two of you would be sharing a sled like this, but being bundled up and tucked in against Beel's warmth has definitely been an enjoyable experience.

“Are you ready?” Beel asks. 

“Yup!” You steel yourself for the ride, gripping the sides of the sled tightly with gloved hands. 

“Three.”

“Two!”

“One!” Beel says, pushing the sled forward and sending you both rushing down the hill, wind in your faces, as you travel at an incredible speed. Half-laughing, half-yelling, you barrell down the slope, Beel’s arms keeping you safe and close until you reach the bottom. 

When the sled finally comes to a stop, you’re breathless, and you turn to grin up at Beel, elated.

“That was _awesome!_ ” 

Beel chuckles, pleased. “I’m glad someone’s having fun.” He says as the two of you tumble from the sled. Beel grabs the rope and starts the return trek back up the hill. 

You lift your eyes with a sigh. The hill does _not_ look like the easiest for a human to climb. 

“I can pull you, if you want.” Beel says with a small smile, indicating the sled at the end of his rope. 

“What? Oh, no, Beel. I couldn’t ask you to do that.” You object. Plus, what would it look like if you, a grown adult, were being pulled along in the sled?

“Go ahead,” Beel insists. “I did it for Belphie earlier this week.”

While you’re not sure comparing you to the Avatar of Sloth is a convincing argument, you have to admit that climbing the hill on your own sounds daunting. “I can’t believe Belphie actually agreed to go sledding.” You remark, giving in and settling yourself into the sled per Beel’s invitation. 

Beel chuckles as he begins to pull you back up the hill. “I told him you would like it if we all went together, so he decided to give it a try to see if he was up for it. But he was napping today, and I couldn’t wake him up.” Beel says, throwing you a glance over his shoulder.

For some reason, Beel’s look makes you blush. _Couldn't, or wouldn't?_ This sweet demon would never leave his twin behind on purpose just to get some alone time with you, _would he_? Either way, Beel doesn’t look particularly disappointed that it’s just the two of you today. 

***

You and Beel approach the concession stand at the hilltop eagerly, both of you a little chilly from the wintry mix that’s been buffeting your faces for the better part of an hour. You rub your hands together and shiver, toes frozen in your boots. _Time for a break and something warm to drink!_

As you stand in line, you check your pocket for the magic mistletoe. You’ve been checking throughout the afternoon, just to make sure it hasn’t gotten lost; your time with Beel has been uneventful so far, romantically speaking. Still, you’ve really had a lot of fun, you think as you move forward in line beside the demon. You’re glad, in the end, that it’s just the two of you. It’s not often you get to spend time alone together.

You order a hot cocoa, and Beel orders the same – plus about a dozen other warm treats, making those behind you in line groan. The drinks come up first, and you and Beel step aside to wait for the rest of his order out of the way of the other customers.

The hot cocoa is rich and topped with something like whipped cream and glittery gold sprinkles. A little black and gold peppermint stick accents the drink prettily, you think. You take your first sip and sigh with contentment. “This is delicious!”

Beel nods, licking his lips, and you look up to see that he’s already finished his.

“Oh!” You laugh lightly. “Should we get in line again?”

“No, it’s okay. My food should be ready soon.” Beel says, grinning at you with amusement.

“What’s so funny?” You ask, mirroring his smile.

“You’ve got something on your face.” Beel says, setting down his mug on the ledge that juts out from the building on this side of the concession stand.

“Where?” You ask, raising your hand to your cheek as Beel approaches you.

“Here.” Beel says, leaning forward.

You don’t realize what he’s doing until Beel’s lips meet your mouth. It’s sweet and chocolatey as Beel’s tongue licks your lips to taste every wayward drop of whipped cream. It’s strangely silly and sensual all at the same time, and you feel your heart skip a beat.

“B-beel, that tickles!” You gasp with a chuckle as Beel pulls away.

“Sorry,” Beel apologizes with a sheepish smile, his pink cheeks glowing.

“It’s okay, Beel.” You assure him. “It just felt funny. I w-wasn’t really expecting that!” 

Beel considers you carefully. Now that he’s tasted you, he wants more. You look _extra_ delicious today.

“Can I try again?” Beel asks, blushing more deeply. When he thinks about it, funny isn’t exactly the feeling he’s hoping to give you, anyway. 

“Try again…?” You ask, not sure what he means. 

“Can I kiss you?”

 _Oh!_ You look up Beel with a flutter of excitement in your tummy. Your lips still tingle where he’d licked them, and you realize that Beel isn’t the only one who wants another go.

“Yes, please.” You reply simply, setting down your hot cocoa in favor of this new treat – one that promises to be just as warm, if Beel’s cheeks are any indication.

Beel’s arms slip around you, and he bends his head down to yours until your lips finally touch. Your nose is cold against his, and there’s a faint taste of chocolate as Beel kisses you unhurriedly, both your lips warming with the gentle pressure. You relax your mouth for him, and the demon’s kisses grow deeper, fuller. If the feeling Beel means to give you is warm, fuzzy, and full, he’s definitely hitting his mark. 

Then suddenly, Beel’s picking you up, hiking your legs around his waist. It disrupts your kiss for only a moment when you make a noise of surprise against his mouth, but Beel’s pretty sure he feels your lips curve into a smile. 

Beel supports you with strong arms as you wrap your own around his neck. He hums against your lips, pulling your hips against him a little more firmly. The movement makes your heart stutter in your chest, and you press yourself into his embrace. You kiss Beel back just as warmly, tasting him just as thoroughly as he’s determined to taste you. But there’s no chocolate left, now – just the sweetness of Beel's warm lips. 

When it’s over, Beel doesn’t put you down. Instead, he continues to hold you, looking into your eyes like he’s not sure what the right words are at this moment. He’s glad to have shown you how he feels, but it seems like there’s something else he needs to say. 

“Merry Christmas, MC.” Beel finally says, looking suddenly shy. 

You look into Beel’s pink face, watching the clouds of your breaths mingle between you. Somehow, his words seem to mean something else. 

“Merry Christmas, Beel.” You say softly, running your gloved fingers through his hair at the back of his neck.

And then, Beel’s kissing you again. He holds you close, his mouth hot on yours, until there’s no cold left.


	7. Christmas Cookies (Barbatos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and MC bake Christmas cookies with Barbatos <3

**Luke:** _MC! I need your help!_

 **You:** _What’s up, Luke?_

 **Luke:** _I’m supposed to make cookies with Barbatos and Simeon today at the Demon Lord’s Castle so I can send some to Michael as a Christmas present_

 **You:** _That sounds fun!_

 **Luke:** _But Simeon can’t make it anymore_

 **Luke:** _*crying demon emoji*_

 **You:** _You want me to go with you?_

 **Luke:** _Oh MC, you’re so kind! I knew you’d help me out!_

_***_

“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve tagged along with Luke.” You say as Barbatos leads you and the small angel to the kitchen in the Demon Lord’s Castle.

"Of _course_ he doesn’t,” Luke says immediately, throwing you a golden smile and clapping his small hands together. “You’re my guest!”

Barbatos smiles at you knowingly. How very like you. “Not at all, MC. I’m very glad you’ve joined us.” He says, holding the kitchen door open for you and Luke. 

As you and Luke enter the large kitchen, you realize just what you’ve signed up for: a ludicrous amount of baking ingredients and utensils are lined up on the long counter, enough to probably bake cookies for an entire human-realm army. _Or one hungry Beel_ , you think.

“I’ll also be baking for my Lord and his guests this afternoon.” Barbatos explains, handing you an apron. “But please, don’t stay longer than you’d like. I will be quite alright managing on my own.” 

Barbatos hands Luke the other apron before tying his own around his waist. He looks unexpectedly handsome in it, you think, wondering what it is about the demon that makes domesticity look so noble. You know Barbatos is one of the most powerful demons in the realm, and something about his calm demeanor suggests so even now, when you’re about to bake Christmas cookies together with an angel. 

“I just want to bake cookies for Michael, and maybe some for Simeon, too.” Luke says with a thoughtful frown. “I guess that means Solomon should get some. And it _would_ be generous of me to send some cookies back with MC for those demons—” Luke stops, realizing he might be insulting his baking instructor if he voices his opinion about _those demons_ too strongly. 

Barbatos quietly smiles. “Of course. We’ll bake as many cookies as you like, Luke. I’ve been looking forward to spending more time together.”

As Barbatos says this, you look up, and your eyes meet his over Luke’s head. _Time together_ … It’s a friendly enough thing to say, but something about the way Barbatos is looking at you makes your heart flutter a little. 

“Yes, well… let’s get started!” Luke exclaims excitedly.

The butler and the angel do most of the actual baking, and you help by completing small assigned tasks. The three of you chat happily while you work, which most involves Barbatos listening politely to what the angel has to say and teasing him now and again for your benefit. At times, it almost seems like you can feel Barbatos’ eyes on you, but when you try to steal a glance, he’s always bending over to help Luke with something or other. It’s a morning well spent, and you and Luke decide to stay to help Barbatos prepare the additional batches for Lord Diavolo’s tea.

When the baking is completed, you and Luke are tasked with decorating the cookies with glittering sprinkles and pretty edible baubles. Meanwhile, Barbatos takes on the job of frosting them.

The three of you work quietly, now, and you find yourself looking over at Barbatos from time to time to watch him skillfully frost the cookies in deep reds and greens. He’s removed his gloves for baking, and his nails are a beautiful deep purple. You wonder whether this is the first time you’ve seen the demon without his gloves.

Barbatos looks up at you with a smile. It's not the first time he's noticed you watching him. Truthfully, he's rather enjoyed it, having found himself in the same predicament; you look particularly charming today. Watching you handle Luke and work so dutifully on your various baking tasks has no doubt been part of the allure, Barbatos reflects.

The butler’s smile makes your heart beat a little faster, and you turn away to busy yourself with the final touches for your cookies. Just then, Luke’s D.D.D. rings.

“Oh! It’s Simeon!” Luke exclaims. “I have to take this. I’ll be right back!” Luke says, skipping out of the kitchen and leaving you and Barbatos alone.

“Thank you for your help today, MC.” Barbatos says kindly, cleaning his hands on his apron and drawing your attention back to him. “Thanks to you and Luke, I’ll be able to serve an excellent Yuletide tea for the young Lord and his guests.” 

“I had a great time.” You assure Barbatos. “I know Luke did, too.”

“Please take these,” Barbatos says, handing you a plate of cookies wrapped in a bright red napkin. “As thanks. And also this,” He says with a smile, leaning forward and kissing you on the lips. 

You blink before closing your eyes in surprise at the butler’s soft gesture of affection. Barbatos’ lips are cool and neat, but gentle. Your own mouth relaxes in response to his, but the kiss lasts only a moment – long enough for you to feel the teasing warmth of his tongue against your mouth, but not long enough to reciprocate.

When Barbatos pulls away, you say the only thing that comes to mind. “Th-thank you.” 

Barbatos chuckles. “The pleasure is all mine, MC.”

Your face warms, and Barbatos looks at you like he’s thinking of stealing another kiss. Instead, he turns back to the counter and tucks another plate of Christmas cookies into a basket. “Take these for Beelzebub, if you would.” Barbatos says. 

“Of course!” You reply a little too quickly, taking the basket with your free hand. “He’ll really enjoy these.” 

“Not as much as I’ve enjoyed making them with your assistance.” Barbatos says with another disarming smile. “I welcome your company any time.” 

“O-oh,” You reply. You’re caught off guard by his invitation, and it shows on your face.

Barbatos chuckles. “I promise not to steal another kiss if you visit me again.”

“No, it’s okay.” You stumble out, wondering why you’re apologizing. Barbatos had passed off the kiss as so natural that somehow speaking about it is more embarrassing. “It was nice.” 

“Nice?” Barbatos asks calmly.

“Y-yes,” You reply, meeting his green eyes. Your heart is thumping in your chest again. 

“I would hope I can do better than ‘nice,’ MC.” Barbatos says quietly, taking a step towards you. “Will you allow me to try?” 

_Bam!_

Luke suddenly barrels back into the kitchen in a huff, cutting off whatever response you'e about to give. 

“MC! We have to go! I need to send these cookies _today!_ Michael is going on a trip, and I have to make sure he gets them!”

“Alright, don’t worry! We can go right now.”

You help package up the remaining cookies quickly, spurred on by Luke's impatience and your own realization; the mistletoe has done it again. Of course, you hadn't expected anything to happen while baking cookies with Luke and Barbatos, but it turns out the butler may have some secrets of his own. 

“Thanks, and Merry Christmas!” Luke thanks Barbatos with a blush of gratitude as he hurriedly grabs his last basket of cookies. “C’mon!” He says, tugging at your arm.

You allow Luke to pull you towards the door, only daring meet Barbatos' eyes once you've nearly left the room. 

“Please feel free to stop by any time.” Barbatos says with a small smile. “I think it would be quite... nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything for Barbatos before xD One day, perhaps. I hope his characterization didn't feel too inconsistent or off!


	8. Home for the Holidays (Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and MC listen to Christmas records <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcohol consumption

_What an exhausting day_ , you think, heading back to your room after yet another evening out with Mammon and Asmo. The three of you have been making your rounds, hitting another Christmas party nearly every night. On this particular evening, their boundless energy exhausted you to the point that you’d returned to the House of Lamentation early. A good thing, too, you think as you stifle a yawn; you’d forgotten to leave your mistletoe at home today, and although Solomon told you it only works when someone has pre-existing feelings, you can’t help but worry that some strange demon might have a sudden urge to plant one on you. Of course, Asmo had been all over you when the two of you danced together, but that wasn’t really anything new. As for Mammon… _Well, nothing to report there_ , you think, trudging tiredly down the long hallway.

Just as you’re rounding the next corner, you hear it. _Is that… Christmas music?_ You turn your ear towards the sound. _It is!_ The music seems to be coming from Lucifer’s study. 

You push open the door with a quiet knock to find Lucifer standing in front of the fireplace, a glass of red wine in hand. He looks up as you enter, his lips immediately curving into a smile. 

“Good evening, MC.”

It’s a familiar scene – one you’ve seen many times before – but tonight, the atmosphere in Lucifer’s study is uncharacteristically cozy. The crackling fire, Christmas classics, and the demon’s own welcome instantly relax you in a way you hadn’t expected.

“I was able to find these records just in time for the holiday,” Lucifer explains in response to the question on your face. “I thought you might enjoy listening to them together.”

“Glad I dropped by, then.” You say, coming into the room and closing the door quietly behind you. Lucifer seems more at ease than usual. His jacket is resting neatly over the back of his desk chair, and his tie looks a little looser around his neck, you think. A _very_ little.

Lucifer chuckles. “I was about to message you. Would you like some mulled wine?” He asks, indicating his own glass. “Satan mentioned that they sold it in bottles at the Christmas market, and I picked up a few earlier today.” Lucifer says, setting down his glass on his desk and grabbing another one for you from the wall cabinet.

 _Well, this explains his mood_ , you think. But as Lucifer pours a second glass, you reconsider. It seems like more than that, somehow. That’s when you notice that his desk is clear of paperwork, for once. Maybe Lucifer, more than anyone else, really needed this break.

Lucifer offers you the wine, and you accept the beverage with a word of thanks. The two of you chat for some time in front of the fireplace, reviewing your coursework and exam results. Lucifer listens closely, nodding now and again. He’s pleased you’ve managed to end the semester on a good note, and he makes sure to tell you so. Overall, it's a pleasant way to spend your evening. By the time you reach a lull in the conversation, the music has stopped, and it’s time to change the record.

“Which album is your favorite?” Lucifer asks, walking you over to survey his new collection, spread out on the coffee table. “I’d like to listen to it with you.” 

You glance at the records, their covers displaying various holiday scenes and covering a broad range of decades. It’s impressive that he’s found so many, you think. You pick up an album featuring a pair of dazzling silver bells on the cover, and Lucifer sets down his glass of wine to set the music up.

You look into your own glass, realizing how much you’ve already drunk. You, too, set down what’s left of your wine as you watch Lucifer prepare the record. 

The moment the needle settles on the vinyl, the beautiful notes fill the room with a nostalgic warmth. You find yourself smiling as you listen, and you glance up to catch Lucifer watching you, a soft look on his face. 

“Does one dance to Christmas music?” Lucifer asks you. 

“Um, I guess you can? I don’t, usually...”

“Please, indulge me.” Lucifer says, holding out his hand. 

Lucifer’s not one you find it easy to say ‘no’ to, not that you really mind the idea of dancing with him. If anything, it makes your pulse quicken with nervous excitement. You place your hand in his, and Lucifer draws you close, assuming a leading position.

“Tell me why you like this one.” Lucifer says, pulling you into a slow dance that matches the tempo of the song.

“It reminds me of when I was younger.” You begin, unsure of how to explain something that’s more a feeling than a thought. “When I believed in things like good will and peace on earth.” You find yourself leaning into Lucifer’s embrace. “I guess it’s just… comforting. It makes me feel—”

“At home?” Lucifer offers. His chin is resting lightly on your head as he holds you close, stepping slowly to the music. 

“Y-yes.” You admit, surprised; it’s what you had been about to say.

“Do you feel that way now? With me?” Lucifer murmurs into your hair.

You do, you realize as you soak in the feeling of Lucifer’s arms around you. More at home than you ever thought you could here in the Devildom. “Yes.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Lucifer says quietly.

And then, somehow, you’ve both stopped dancing.

“You are?” You lift your head to look up at Lucifer, sensing something about the way he’s holding you. Is it the glow of the fireplace beside you, or has his face always had such gentle lines? Why do you always think of him as all sharp angles and stern features? There’s a surprising softness in Lucifer’s eyes, and a blush in his cheeks. There’s nothing harsh about this demon, not tonight.

“More than you know.” Lucifer says softly. 

Before you can respond, Lucifer dips his head, pressing his mouth to yours in a sudden kiss. You taste nutmeg, and cinnamon, and other unnameable spices mellowed by a fruitiness that you attribute to the mulled wine. Maybe it’s the glow of the fire or the nostalgia or the general atmosphere, but you surprise yourself, encouraging Lucifer with warm and eager lips.

Lucifer deepens the kiss, and the deft intrusion of his tongue surprises and delights you, making your heart pound in your chest as your body floods with heat. Your head swims, and the room spins slightly, even as Lucifer's lips caress yours without missing a beat. Is it the wine, or just… him? Instinctively, you clutch at Lucifer to steady yourself, feeling suddenly unsure of your ability to stand. 

A rumbling chuckle rises in Lucifer’s chest when your fingers grasp at his clothing, and he pulls back, allowing you a moment to gather yourself. He can’t help but appreciate the way you look right now - so perfectly flustered by him, but still so trusting, like you really do belong here. Like you belong with _him_. It's what Lucifer hasn't quite dared to let himself hope for, but tonight, with you in his arms, he can almost believe in such things as good will and peace in the realms. More than those, he believes in the affection he felt in your kiss. 

“MC.” 

You’re flushed and breathless, still a little dizzy as you cling to Lucifer’s shirt. When you look up at him, you're met with a pair of deep, dark eyes. Lucifer bends forward, and you prepare yourself for another kiss, but his lips land on your forehead this time. His whisper brushes softly against your skin. 

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my quarantine series, you know Lucifer is my comfort character, hahaha. He soft 🥺❤️


	9. Merry and Bright (Simeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon and MC go to the park to admire some Christmas lights <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day behind posting schedule, but I'll make up for it over the next few days! The final chapter should go up on the 25th <3

“Simeon!” You call out to the angel with a wave. 

Simeon’s face lights up in a smile as he sees you approaching. “MC! I’m so glad you could join me this evening.” 

“Me too!” You pull your jacket a little more closely around you, making sure it’s zippered all the way to the top. It’s even chillier at night than in the day, despite the twenty-four-hour darkness of the Devildom. But the beauty of a fresh layer of snow and sparkling Christmas lights promise to make up for the cold. 

“Are you ready for our stroll?” Simeon asks you, looking handsome as ever in a long woolen coat appropriate for the weather. 

“Ready.” You reply with a smile, glad to have found Simeon waiting exactly where he said he would be. The park you’re visiting is supposed to have some of the best Christmas lights in town, and from what you can see standing at the entrance, the rumors appear to be true. 

“Let’s begin, then.” Simeon says with a smile, and the two of you start off down the path. 

Braving the brisk air, you and Simeon spend the better part of an hour enjoying the beauty of the park. The pristine blanket of snow reflects the countless Christmas lights that sparkle in the bushes and trees. It’s quiet and lovely, and although the two of you make little conversation, you find you don’t need to, simply enjoying one another’s presence while you stroll at a leisurely pace.

To your surprise, most of the park’s visitors seem to be in pairs, and you notice more than one couple giggling and snuggling quietly to themselves, oblivious to the rest of the world. You glance at Simeon, wondering if he has noticed. _Or, perhaps…_ Is it possible he knew the location was popular with couples and had simply failed to mention it? _Is this a date?_ You think of the mistletoe in your coat pocket and feel your heart thump a little faster.

“Hm,” Simeon murmurs, stopping on the path to admire a particular tree. “This display is quite creative.” 

From the branches of a tree wrapped with pretty white lights hang twinkling stars of blue and gold. You suspect there might be magic at work from the way the stars seem to glitter and shine with such liveliness. 

“It’s lovely!” You say, admiring the display. “All of them are. I’m so glad we did this.” 

You’re right; the decorations are lovely. But the lights are nowhere near as bright as you, Simeon think.

“Me too.” Simeon says softly. 

Perhaps it’s the way the glow of the Christmas decorations seems to reflect in your eyes, but Simeon’s never seen someone shine like you do here, in this moment, with him. No wonder the others have felt drawn to you, like moths to a flame; against the darkness of the Devildom, your spirit glows, drawing demon and angel alike with its warmth. Your light is captivating, and suddenly, Simeon can’t take his eyes off you. 

“Do you think there is some sort of enchantment being used here?” You ask Simeon.

“Oh? Enchantment?” Simeon says, feeling for a moment as though you’d read his thoughts. When he realizes you are talking about the tree again, he chuckles to himself. “It’s possible. There does seem to be an echo of magic around the stars."

“I’d like to learn to do spells like that someday.” You say as you rub your hands together for warmth. “It would make decorating for the holidays a lot of fun.”

“I’m sure you could.” Simeon says, watching you shiver. “Come closer. Stay warm with me.” He adds, stepping closer and putting an arm around you.

Butterflies erupt in your stomach when Simeon draws you to himself, and you stumble out an awkward thanks. You can’t remember ever being this close to Simeon before.

Simeon watches you focus intently on the light display. You seem suddenly shy, but your body is soft as it leans against his, telling him you’re not uncomfortable with this new closeness. “I think you could do anything you set your mind to.” Simeon says quietly, almost to himself.

“Really?” You ask, still focused on the lights before you.

“Really, MC.”

Simeon leans in, and you freeze as he kisses you lightly on your cheek. You hold your breath when his mouth lingers softly, your heart beating fast, and then suddenly, Simeon’s lips are drifting towards yours, pressing soft kisses along your cheek and at the corner of your mouth. The gentleness makes your eyes flutter closed, and you turn your head towards him, until your mouths meet in a surprisingly hungry kiss. 

Finding you responsive to his display of affection, the angel pulls you into a deeper kiss as his arm wraps more tightly around your waist. His mouth is adoring and selfish in equal parts, and you sigh against his lips as Simeon’s kisses steal your breath and make your heart melt. 

And then Simeon’s pulling away, and you open your eyes to find him looking at you softly, like you’re something precious. 

“Simeon…” You’re lost for words.

The angel merely smiles at you. “Are your hands cold?” He asks, gently taking both your hands in his and rubbing your fingers gently.

“A little.” You respond, not even sure if it’s true; you still feel warm from the kiss you’d just shared. 

Simeon raises your gloved hands to his lips and blows warmly. Although innocent, the gesture gives you butterflies all over again. But then, you realize, Simeon’s always had this way about him that makes you feel shy and alive, all at the same time. 

“They are a bit cold.” Simeon lowers your hands, but keeps one, lacing his fingers through yours. “I’ll walk you home.”

It’s strange, but even with the gloves between you, Simeon’s hand in yours feels warm, somehow. As the two of you leave hand-in-hand, you can’t help but wonder whether you’ve become one of the park’s special Christmas couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling fluffy tonight <3 hehe


	10. Bah Humbug! (Mammon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and MC watch Christmas movies and make a popcorn garland <3

“That guy’s s’posed to be an angel?” Mammon asks, making a face.

“Just watch,” You shush Mammon. “Or do you want me to put _A Christmas Carol_ back on?”

Mammon scoffs. “Psh, no thanks! Makin’ that old guy out to be bad or somethin’ just ‘cause he likes to keep his money?”

You can’t help but smile as you thread another popped kernal. You and Mammon are sitting on his couch, working from opposite ends of the same string to create a ghoulberry and popcorn garland.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the spooky ghoststhat made you want to turn the movie off?” You ask Mammon, giving him a mischievous grin.

“Wh-what? I wasn’t scared!”

“Well, I think you would’ve liked it if you’d let us finish the movie,” You insist, grabbing more popcorn for the bowl between you. “It’s heartwarming.”

“Ya know, Beel is gonna just eat this as soon as it’s done.” Mammon tells you, changing the topic as he slips another berry onto his end of the string. 

“Beel won’t get to see it.” You tell Mammon, lancing a dark ghoulberry. “It’s going to stay in my room until Christmas Eve, and then I’ll put it out on the mantle in the Common Room. He can eat it after that. Now watch the movie with me!”

Mammon complies, working quietly on his end of the garland while the two of you watch some cheesy human world Christmas film while sitting on his couch. It’s not that he doesn’t like the movie, but paying attention to it isn’t as easy as it sounds. Since break started, Mammon’s found himself having concerning urges regarding you. Concerning because they've been stronger than normal. Sure, he’s kinda _always_ wanted to kiss you, but he didn’t used to think about it every second of every day. Lately, it’s been like he can’t think about anything else when you’re together. Of course, he’s managed to hide those feelings, as he always does, with a bit of extra effort. As they say, practice makes perfect, and he's had a _lot_ of practice.

Mammon steals glances at you as the two of you watch the film. It's nice that it’s just the two of you, tonight. Sure, it means doing some dumb human holiday thing that he doesn’t really get, but you like it, and for whatever reason, it’s making Mammon ridiculously happy to do it. Not only that, but something is different tonight; he feels more relaxed. The constant pressure he's felt over the last couple weeks seems like it's dulled back down its normal, manageable itch.

You reach into the popcorn bowl and hear a startled noise from Mammon. “Oh! Sorry,” You apologize quickly. “I kinda grabbed your hand, there.”

“Y-yeah, watch it!” Mammon barks, but his words are softer than he’d intended them to be.

 _Ya great big dummy._ Mammon tells himself, looking down at the string of berries and popcorn in his lap. Why does he always have to be like that? Mammon sighs. Maybe it’s the cheesy films or the Christmas spirit or whatever, but tonight, he’s sick of it. Sick of pretending he doesn't want to spend time with you, or kiss you. Sick of pretending he isn't crazy in love with you.

“Hey, uh, MC?” Mammon asks. 

“Yeah, Mammon?” You ask, threading another piece of popcorn. 

“Thanks for, ya know, askin’ me to do this with ya’.”

You look away from the movie and notice that Mammon looks a little flustered, but sincere.

“I thought you thought it was silly,” You tease him. “But I’m glad you're enjoying yourself, anyway.”

“I mean it.” Mammon says, meeting your eyes and pushing through the ridiculous thumping going on in his chest. “I like doin’ this weird, human stuff with ya.” 

You set down your garland and look more closely at the demon. Is he being honest with you, for once? “I like it too, Mammon.” You tell him. "A lot."

Is it just his imagination, or are you _really_ looking at Mammon that way, like he's important to you. Like you feel what he feels. 

“Would it be alright if maybe…” Mammon starts, and then averts his eyes. "Well ya see… What I mean is…”

You feel your pulse pick up a bit. All this time you’d thought Mammon was immune to the mistletoe – that, or that he doesn’t have feelings for you. Has something changed?

Mammon clears his throat. “Would it be okay if I kissed ya? Just like, as a special Christmas thing or somethin’?” He adds.

“Is this your Christmas present for me?” You ask, trying to tease him. The truth is your own heart is beating quickly at what feels a bit like a love confession from Mammon.

“Well, I got ya somethin’ else, too, but… Yeah, maybe.” Mammon says, leaning in a little closer despite the heat of embarrassment in his cheeks.

Mammon’s face is close to yours now, and you can see just how bright and beautiful his eyes are. And his lips look… really nice, and you wouldn’t mind if he kissed you, you decide. Actually, you might really, _really_ like it.

“Then… I accept.” You say, feeling your own cheeks warm and wondering if he’ll actually be able to do it.

But Mammon’s not backing out now, not for all the grimm in the world. 

Leaning forward, Mammon holds his breath as he inches his face towards yours until your lips touch. It’s soft and still, the way your mouths rest against each other, and you purse your lips to kiss Mammon back, gently encouraging him.

Feeling you respond, Mammon begins to push his mouth against yours sweetly, gaining momentum as you part your lips for him. Mammon takes this as permission to deepen the kiss, and one of his arms slips around your waist. 

Pulling you closer, Mammon continues to indulge himself in the feeling of your lips, in their softness, their warmth. The way your tongues slip against one another, the way you're breathing the same air – it’s like nothing Mammon’s ever felt before, what with the pounding in his chest and the floaty feeling in his head. Kissing you is way too good, way too perfect, way too…

A noise startles the two of you out of your kiss as the popcorn bowl between you falls to the floor with a clatter, spilling popcorn everywhere.

“O-oi!” Mammon says, pulling back to survey the damage, face red. 

But you don’t want this interruption to break the spell. Not yet.

“Don't worry about it,” You say to Mammon, reaching out to touch his chin with your fingers. You turn his face to you slowly. “I want the rest of my present.” 

Mammon swallows thickly. Wait, not only did you let him kiss you, but you want him to _keep_ kissing you?

“You’re lucky,” Mammon grumbles. “That I’m feelin’ generous.”

“Bah humbug,” You tease him with a coy smile.

Mammon growls before silencing your chuckle with eager lips. 

***

As you walk back to your room later that night, you ponder this new mystery. You’ve been around Mammon _plenty_ while you had the mistletoe with you, so why did you only now get your Christmas kiss? 

And then it hits you. You nearly trip over yourself, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway. _No way…_ You shift the garland in your arms and tap your pockets just to make sure, but you find only your D.D.D. – no magic mistletoe. Your heart beats a little faster, a little harder, as you walk the rest of the way to you room in mild wonderment. Mammon had kissed you, had _actually_ kissed you, all on his own. This is more than magic; it might just be a Christmas miracle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon got a little special treatment. Probably because he's our first. 😘


	11. Naughty or Nice? (Belphie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC hangs stockings while Belphie naps. <3

The common room is quiet. Peaceful, even. After the excitement of the last few weeks, the calm coziness is just what you need – your break has been packed with just about all the winter activities, holiday parties, baking, and decorating you can handle. It’s hard to believe it’s Christmas Eve already, but here you are, filling the brothers’ stockings while Belphie’s curled up on one of the sofas, floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He’s spent most of the break napping, which wasn’t a surprise by any means.

As you shuffle your bag of small gifts and goodies closer to the fireplace, you look up and see that Belphie has finally woken up from his rather long nap. “Hey there, sleepy head.” You say with a smile. “I thought you were going to sleep right through to Christmas morning.”

Belphie yawns as he stretches. “Hm, I thought so, too. Where is everyone?” Belphie asks, slowly sitting up on the couch with another yawn and glancing around the room. 

“In bed. Or at least, I hope they are.” You say, turning back to your task of bestowing gifts. The seven stockings hanging in a row from the mantle make you smile to yourself; there’s something sweet about seeing them lined up like this.

Belphie watches as you fill the stockings, wondering what you’re thinking about with such soft eyes. He hasn’t gotten to spend much time with you alone over break, since there was always someone else looking for your attention, dragging you off to do some holiday thing or other. He hopes you aren’t thinking too much about his brothers and all the fun things you did, not when it’s finally just the two of you. Just then, you look up at him, as if you’ve noticed him watching you.

“You know, I didn’t think I’d have to tell _you_ this, but if you don’t sleep, Santa won’t bring you any presents.” You say, giving Belphie a pointed look as you pick up an oddly shaped packaged from your bag of presents and work it into Levi’s stocking.

“What did you get me?” Belphie asks, stretching as he stands before walking over to the fireplace, ignoring your polite request for some privacy.

“Oh? Who says I got you anything?” You ask lightly, picking up a small present wrapped in gold paper and slipping it into Mammon’s stocking. 

“I’ve been good this year, so I get presents in my stocking. That’s how it works, right?” Belphie asks with a chuckle, standing behind you as you add another fistful of candy canes to Beel’s stocking. It’s so cute of you to give everyone these little gifts, Belphie thinks. The way the presents are packaged tell him you’ve thought carefully about each one, and that’s what he likes about you – how caring you are. Only, sometimes he wishes you would care a little more about him.

“Hm,” You say, looking up at Belphie. “And if I said I disagreed?”

“That I’ve been good?” Belphie asks, giving you one of his sweet smiles. “Well it’s up to Santa, right? So, I don’t think it matters too much if you disagree.”

You quirk an eyebrow as you wave the next small gift – a personal-sized bottle of Demonus – at Belphie. “You sure about that?”

Belphie watches you add the Demonus to the appropriate stocking and reach back down into your bag of gifts. He may be joking, but he _does_ want you to think he’s good. Maybe then, you’ll spend more time with him and less with his brothers. But if he can’t convince you he’s good, then what option does he have?

“Oh, look, I guess someone _has_ been good this year.” You say, pulling a box out of your bag. It’s wrapped in deep blue paper covered with silver stars. “I could’ve sworn you were on the naughty list when I checked this morn— _ah!_ ”

Belphie surprises you with a hug from behind, suddenly wrapping his arms about your waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, giving you goosebumps from the warmth of his breath. 

“So, you think I’ve been naughty?” Belphie murmurs, a smile in his voice. 

Your heart is racing from the surprise hug attack, and Belphie’s lips moving against your neck aren’t doing much to help. “B-belphie, I can’t finish the stockings like this.” You tell him, setting his gift on the mantle and resting a hand on Belphie’s arms across your stomach as if to pull them away.

Belphie tightens his embrace. “Did I scare you?” Belphie says at your ear. "When I hugged you?"

“N-no,” You answer quickly, the increased constriction making you nervous, or maybe…excited? You’d noticed Belphie watching you, and something in his eyes had suggested the mistletoe in your pocket may be working its Christmas magic yet again. Only, you hadn’t expected him to sneak up on you like this.

“Hmmm,” Belphie hums his suspicion. “Then there must be another reason.”

“A reason for what?” You ask Belphie, and your voice sounds anxious even to your own ears.

“For how fast your heart is beating right now.” Belphie says in your ear. His arms around you are a little tighter than usual, but his voice is a little softer, a little breathier. It’s a combination that makes you feel warm all over – and not from the flames dancing in the fireplace in front of you.

“I-is it?” You ask lightly, trying to ignore the pounding in your chest.

Belphie chuckles in your ear, and his arms loosen. Just when you think he’s about to release you, his hands grip your hips, and he’s spinning you around to face him.

“H-hey!” You nearly squeak, catching yourself with hands on Belphie’s arms, surprised by the sudden movement. “What’re you—”

And just like that, Belphie’s lips are on yours, and he’s kissing you deeply while your fingers dig into his sleeves, squeezing his arms tightly. Belphie’s mouth is warm and persistent, and you can’t help the small noises that escapes you when Belphie’s hands on your hips slip to your lower back, pulling you flush against him, until you’re pressed against his chest. Your hands are at Belphie’s shoulders, now, curving over the shape of them as you melt under his kiss, allowing yourself to sink into the feeling. Until…

“Belphie!” When you pull out of the kiss, you’re embarrassed to find yourself panting, though, truthfully, it’s mostly Belphie’s fault – he really should’ve given you a second to breathe. “That was…”

“Naughty?” Belphie asks you with a teasing smile, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Good thing I got my present already.”

“B-belphie,” You stammer, feeling like your face is on fire. “I’m going to take your present _right_ back if you’re going to tease me…”

“Please don’t,” Belphie says sweetly, pulling you snuggly against him. You're warm and soft, and the way he's holding you, it almost feels like the two of you are cuddling while standing up. “It means so much to me. It’s from you, after all.”

You look into Belphie’s deep eyes, but there’s no teasing this time, only sincerity. Well, sincerity and a heat that makes your pulse jump excitedly. “Fine.” You forgive him with a blush. “But make sure you’re on your best behavior for the rest of the night. I still have to finish the stockings.”

“I’ll be good.” Belphie promises quietly. “If that’s what you really want.”

Behind you the fire crackles, and outside the snow falls softly, but apart from these gentle sounds, the night is utterly silent.

"What would you do if..." You swallow, heart pounding. "I said I want you to be naughty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, only 5 minutes left of Christmas Eve for me! Sorry that this is late and a bit rushed - this is one I didn't have much pre-drafted for! I may clean it up later <3 I apologize! Tomorrow is the last one! :)


	12. A Christmas Kiss (Solomon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC drops off some presents on Christmas at Purgatory Hall and thanks Solomon for his gift.

Solomon had vastly underestimated you. After he gave you the mistletoe, you managed to secure a kiss from nearly all your mutual acquaintances – from some of the most powerful beings in the Devildom, no less. It's not that he's been watching you, not exactly. But he knows a few people who know a few people who saw a few things, and he'd received more than a few reports about your romantic exploits.

Solomon sighs. The plan all along had been to see whether you might have feelings for him, but that had fallen flat pretty much the moment you accepted his gift; he'd felt nothing unusual when you held the magic berries. Still, he’ll be glad to see you today, Solomon thinks, heading to the door of Purgatory Hall at the sound of your knock.

“Hey, Solomon!” You greet him cheerily as the sorcerer welcomes you and your demon escort into the main foyer. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, MC. Merry Christmas, Beel.” Solomon smiles. You're looking particularly cheery today, and your eyes seem to sparkle more brightly than usual. Of course you're happy; it's Christmas. "Where's Mammon?" Solomon asks. After all, the Avatar of Greed insists on accompanying you on most of your excursions. For your protection only, of course.

“Um, Beel came with me today. I think he's hoping Luke might still have some Christmas cookies. Ours didn’t last very long.” You explain to Solomon with an amused and apologetic grin.

“Of course,” Solomon chuckles to himself. “Actually, we came up a bit short ourselves, but there’s a fresh batch of gingerbread cookies I made this morning and a bit of cake in the kitchen, Beel. Please, help yourself.”

Beel and you exchange a look. Knowing Solomon's culinary skills, the cookies are _definitely_ off limits.

"What kind of cake?" Beel asks, his stomach rumbling. 

"Black Forest, I think?" Solomon says. "Luke and Barbatos made it."

"That sounds great." Beel says with a nod. Having confirmed the cake, at least, is safe for consumption, Beel walks off quickly.

“I see you’ve brought some gifts.” Solomon says, reaching out for the bag you’re holding. 

“Yes!” You allow Solomon to take your bag of presents as you remove your snow-sprinkled coat, hanging it on the coat tree by the door. 

“Would you like to put the presents in the common area?" Solomon asks. "We’ve set up a small tree to put our gifts under. I’m sure Beel will find us soon enough.”

***

“It’s so cute!” You admire the tiny tree decorated with blue and silver ornaments and a garland of cut-out snowflakes. It almost looks more like a large, frosted cake rather than a Christmas tree. “It’s very Luke.” 

Solomon laughs. “Yes, you’re right. He did most of the decorating.”

You kneel by the tree and place your gifts for Solomon, Simeon, and Luke beneath its petite branches. Out of the three, Solomon had been the most difficult to shop for, maybe because his simple gift had turned out to be something quite special. 

Solomon watches you arrange the gifts, noting, without meaning to, the way your fingers gently straighten the ribbons and the way the lights in the tree catch in your hair. 

“I wanted to thank you again,” You say, looking up at Solomon as you stand. “For your gift. It was really special to me.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Solomon says with an easy smile. “How did it go?”

“Um, it went… well.” You answer with a silly, self-conscious smile, feeling your cheeks warm at Solomon's innocent question.

“I thought it might.” Solomon replies. You look so sweet with that shy expression, he thinks. Sweet and charming and... _wait._ Solomon catches his thoughts wandering with surprise. Why is he feeling this way, and why _now_? He’d been alone with you when he gave you the mistletoe, and he’d felt none of these urges. But there’s simply no other explanation for what he’s feeling, what he’s _wanting_ at this moment.

You shift on your feet, aware of Solomon’s gaze on you. “Well, I guess I should go find Beel before he eats everything you have in the kitchen.” You say with a laugh.

 _Oh, of course_. Reminded of your demon escort, Solomon suddenly understands. He understands everything. He had been at RAD when he’d given you the mistletoe, which meant he’d been fully warded against demons and demonic powers. His protection spells must have blocked the mistletoe’s magic. But here, in his own dorm, his wards are down. Here, alone with you, Solomon can't help but want to kiss you.

“Merry Christmas, Solomon!” You say, turning to leave and trying not to wonder too much about what’s on Solomon’s mind; you’ve always found it difficult to know just what the sorcerer is thinking.

“MC, wait.”

“Yes?” You say, turning back around. "Oh!" Solomon is suddenly right in front of you, a warm look in his eyes. “S-solomon…?” 

“It seems you're using my own gift against me.” Solomon says smoothly. He’s standing close enough for you to see the blotchiness of his pink cheeks, the snowy white of his eyelashes. If he sighs, you think, you’d feel it on your face. 

“I didn’t mean to… I mean…” _Oops._ You've been caught. It had been out of curiosity, more than anything. After what had happened with the others, you’d found yourself wondering whether your gift giver, himself, had wanted a kiss for Christmas. So, you did what anyone in possession of magic mistletoe would do – you brought it with you.

“If you wanted a kiss from me, you could have just said so.” Solomon continues, his eyes deep and full of something you haven’t seen there before.

“Who says I want a.. a kiss?” You ask Solomon, voice wavering as your heart pounds.

“Didn't I tell you? The mistletoe only affects those whose feelings are mutual.” Solomon says with a small smile. He lets his words sink in for a moment, enjoying the heat that creeps into your face. “If I can feel its effect, then that must mean…”

Your head spins at this new realization, and you look at the sorcerer with wide eyes. “You mean, they never would’ve kissed me, unless…?”

“Unless you wanted them to." Solomon chuckles. "And MC, you received _so many_ kisses.” He says, a teasing smile dancing on his lips, his cheeks a shade darker than they were a moment ago.

You pulse jumps. The way he’s talking, it's almost like Solomon is... _j_ _ealous_?

“MC, if you’d come to me right away, I might’ve let you exchange my gift for a kiss or two… or however many you like.” Solomon says, reaching out to touch your cheek softly with his thumb.

“H-however many?” You echo weakly; it’s hard to speak when you’re caught on the shape of Solomon’s lips in that charming smile. 

Solomon lifts your chin with a cool hand, tilting your mouth up towards his. “At least a dozen.” He says, his breath warm on your lips.

The kiss Solomon gives you is sweet and fleeting, but no less disarming. It spreads through you, scintillating and warm, until it reaches the very tips of your toes and fingers, and you gasp at the feeling. What is it? _Magic?_ His lips stay with yours a moment longer, and then Solomon’s pulling away, leaving you tingling and breathless and weak in all the right places.

“W-wow,” You can’t quite help but sigh, feeling a fluttering in your stomach. Solomon’s kiss was much more controlled than you’d expected, than you’d _wanted_ , but somehow, it had still been absolutely perfect.

Solomon chuckles, admiring the brightness of your eyes as he drops his hand from your chin. You may have more love for the others than he'd bargained for, but he got his Christmas kiss, in the end. 

“Merry Christmas, MC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! It's done! Thanks so much for coming along for the ride ☺️ Sending the warmest holiday wishes your way! ☃️
> 
> (Fun fact: Levi knew how the mistletoe really worked, and that's why he was so happy, hehe)


End file.
